The instant invention relates to the field of surface mounted light fixtures having an internally mounted, externally actuated switch, and particularly to a unique structure for mounting such a switch within the housing of the fixture.
Surface-mounted light fixtures are particularly useful in applications when space is limited and a permanently mounted light is desired, as within the interior or on the exterior of, e.g., a recreational vehicle. Typically, a multiple position switch is mounted within the fixture and the light housing has an opening through which an actuator or the operating member of the switch extends for access by the user. To operate the switch, the user, in some such devices, may manipulate the operating member directly or, in other types, may manipulate the externally accessible actuator which correspondingly moves the operating member of the internally mounted switch. Since the most economical switches tend to have a very utilitarian and non-aesthetic appearance, and their operating members are similarly unattractive, it is very desirable to mount the entire switch and its operating member inside the light housing, where it will be out of sight, and to use a more attractive and aesthetically designed actuator located outside the housing to engage and move the hidden switch operator.
One known type of light fixture having a two-position switch contains an actuator that extends outside the fixture and operates a slide-type switch by pushing on either end of its outwardly facing surface. In such a system, the actuator for the slide-type switch operator is mounted on a rocker assembly which has a pin that is mounted within the housing of the fixture and upon which the actuator can rotate. The actuator has a "foot" on either end of its bottom surface, each of which is adapted to engage one side of the operating member when the user pushes that side of the actuator, thus sliding the operating member to turn the switch on or off. Although a rocker-type actuator has consumer appeal and true rocker-type switches imply a more costly and high-quality fixture, such a pseudo rocker structure is relatively complex and expensive to manufacture. In addition, such a structure having additional parts movable relative to one another is susceptible to malfunctioning.
In another type of light fixture containing a two-position switch, an actuator grips the top and side surfaces of the operating member of the switch so that when the user slides the actuator, the operating member correspondingly slides to open or close the switch contacts. The actuator member of these systems surrounds the entire operating member of the switch, thus making the construction of the actuator complex and expensive. In addition, known switches of this type are typically mounted to the back wall of the housing. In these light fixtures, the switch is secured with a rib structure that is connected to the back of the housing. However, the back of the housing in light fixtures of the type contemplated by the instant invention often have a removable back plate that is manufactured from thin sheet metal for reflecting light generated by a bulb. To keep the switch and its electrical contacts insulated and to avoid incorporating separate structure to attach the switch to the back wall, it is desirable to mount the switch within the polymeric housing, separate from the back wall.
Therefore, a light fixture is contemplated that has a housing which contains an integrated mounting structure capable of retaining the switch separate from the metal back plate of the fixture. In addition, it is desirable that such a light fixture have an actuator which will not only operate its switch repeatedly and reliably, but which will also be attractive in appearance and will properly cover the switch access opening in the housing to provide suitable weather protection. Further, it is highly desirable that such a fixture use a minimum number of parts, and that the parts be relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble, so that the fixture is economical as well as reliable and the integrity and functionality of the switch are maintained.